1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gripper assembly for a data storage system.
2. Background Art
A data storage system that houses multiple media cartridges may include a robotic arm for removing a cartridge from a storage slot and for moving the cartridge to another location. Such a robotic arm may include a gripper assembly that is used to grasp the media cartridge. An example of a gripper assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,291.